In vivo analysis in the guinea pig of the kinetics of labeling of the three polypeptide chains which comprise thyroglobulin show that most of the synthesized protein is the longest or A chain. The B chain and C chains were in large part derived by a post-translational reaction from the A chain. Nonetheless, some direct synthesis of the B chain was required.